Shifting
by Darkfire333
Summary: Amorpho- A ghost who can change into anyone he wants. He comes to Bridgeway and meets a girl named Karen Karen- A teenage girl who meets a ghost that can change into anything. Together they must find out who he really was in order for him to reach heaven, but Amorpho may not want to when he starts developing feelings for her.


Shifting

By, Megan (Darkfire333)

(Danny Phantom) AmorphoX(OC) Karen

8 Chapters

_I do not own anything other than OC Karen, all other belongs to butch Hartman and nickelodeon. I also do not own Johnny Depp or Disney. _

Chapter 1 – Amorpho

I shifted into Bridgeway Schools' most popular student, Adrian Gorman and entered the building. "Now to turn this school upside down." I told myself and walked to a random student. "Oh, hello Adrian, ready for tonight?" She asked. 'What's she talking about?' I asked myself and shook my head, "Of course, uh, Rachel." I blindly said. "Adrian, my name's Cindy. It's good you're ready for tonight because I'm going to make you feel so good." She cooed and put her hands at my waist. I grabbed some trash and threw it to her. I ran away laughing. As I was running I bumped into some other student, "Sorry." She said quickly and headed toward a room. I looked around and saw another student and I shifted into that one.

I looked back to the other one I bumped into, "Hey wait up!" I called. "Yeah, what's up?" She asked. "What class are you heading?" I asked. She blushed, "Some new class they added to this school. Apparently it's about paranormal stuff, but I heard the teacher is nuts." She said. 'They now have a class about ghosts?' I asked myself. "Well, do you like the class?" I asked. She shrugged, "This would be my first time taking this class, so it would be hard for me to say. Oh, and by the way, my name is Karen." She said. "Nice to meet you, Karen." I said and she left for class. 'I forgot to prank her.' I remembered. I left the school and shifted to my natural look.

"Well, there are always new people here to have some fun here." I muttered and flew around. I saw a random person walk, so I shifted into him and entered his home. "Hello, honey. You're home early." The woman said. I noticed she had food on the table; I picked up the meat and ate it. "Frank, don't eat all that, save some for the kids." I swallowed, "Sorry dear, I just really love your food." I complimented and threw the meat at her; I laughed and ran away from the house. I flew up on a random roof and returned to my normal form. From a distance, I heard that Karen girl yell at someone. I flew to her direction and saw that a thug was trying to steal from her. I could tell she punched the guy good, he was forming a black eye.

The thug then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Karen, "Give me your money, or I'll shoot." He warned. I didn't think about what I was doing, all I knew was that I swooped down and grabbed Karen and flew away with her in my arms. She looked at me, and her eyes widened. "Who are you?" She asked. I put her down at the bridge I saw one time at the park. "I'm technically everyone." I answered. Karen looked at me again, "Your voice sounds familiar. Were you that guy that talked to me at school?" She asked. "I shifted into him, yes. The real guy was busy talking to his friend." I replied. Her face showed that she thought I was a creep. "You're welcome." I said. "Oh, uh, thank you for saving me from that thug." She thanked.

"May I know your name?" Karen asked. "My name is Amorpho." I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you, Amorpho, you already know my name." She said and looked around. "I can take you home." I suggested. Karen looked at me, "No, that's alright. My home isn't far from here." She said and started to walk. I flew to her and picked her up, "I insist that I take you home." I said and flew her home. "Thank you for taking me home" She thanked and went inside.

I flew back to the bridge, "What's wrong with me, I don't take people home, or save them from thugs. I'm definitely not like that goody-goody Danny Phantom boy from Amity Park." I said to myself I sighed, "Something about that Karen girl makes me warm inside, though." I shook my head, "No, I'm not in love with that girl. I'm a ghost, and no girl like Karen would go for that."

Chapter 2 – Karen

"The weirdest thing happened to me today." I told my friend through the phone. "What happened? I saw that Zachary talked to you today." She asked. "It wasn't Zach, it was actually a thing named Amorpho that saved me from some thief." I replied. I heard Sarah's dog bark through the phone. "I'm sorry, but did you say that the thing that saved you was named Amorpho?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked. "Amorpho is the ghost that can change his form. People say that he never saves anyone, he just pulls pranks and no one seems to know what he really looks like."

"Well, he saved me." I said. Sarah laughed, "Maybe Amorpho has finally grown a soft heart. Or-or maybe he's fallen in love with you, Karen." She laughed. "Sarah, why would this guy fall in love with me, he barely knows me." I objected. "Did he insist on taking you home?" She asked. "Yes, but that was probably because he wanted to, out of vain." Sarah continued to laugh, "Or he's fallen in love with you." She said, and I heard a rock hit my window. "I'll talk to you later, Sarah." I said and hung up when she said farewell. I looked out the window and saw Joshua; I pulled up the window and asked what he was doing here. "I'm...Uh…visiting. I wanted to talk to you." He called out. "Okay..Come in." I said and soon enough, he was in my room.

"What did you want to talk about, if its bout prom I told you, I'm not going." I asked. He looked at me like he had no idea what I was talking about, I sighed, "You're not Joshua, are you?" I said. Joshua laughed, "Of course I'm Joshua, and sure you would know me that well." He said. I smiled, "Actually, no I don't know you that well. Come on, show yourself." I said. Joshua then turned into that thing that saved me from the thief. I laughed, "You could've just come like that." I said. "Well sorry if I wanted to come without showing myself."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Like I said…visiting." He answered. The popcorn I put into the microwave was done. "Sorry, I was making popcorn." I said and took out the bag and began shaking the bag. "Why do you shake it?" He asked. "So the popcorn can get covered with butter." I replied. Amorpho nodded and looked around, "Your room seems nice." He complimented. "Uh, thanks." I said and opened the bag, "Can you eat food?" I asked. "What? Oh, yeah I can. But I would have to shift into someone, if you haven't noticed; I don't have a face." He replied. "Well then, shift, I want to share this popcorn with you." I said and sat down on my bed. He sat down next to me as Johnny Depp. I almost about flew my popcorn on the floor, but all I did was just stare.

He smiled and laughed, "What?" He asked. "You changed into Johnny Depp!" I said in awe. He nodded, "Yeah, so?" He continued to ask. "So? Johnny Depp is the most incredible actor in the world. Any guy wants to be him, and all the women want him." I said. "Sounds like a big deal." He said. "It is if you're a fan of him." I replied and handed him the bag. "You can have the rest." I said and he took the bag and began to eat. I turned on the T.V to see that the news was on. I put the T.V on the channel where my VHS was hooked up to; I picked a random movie and started watching. "What movie is this?" Amorpho asked. I looked at the case, "We're watching 'Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame'." I said. He nodded and threw the bag into the trash. "He eats quicker than my brother.' I thought to myself. Once the movie was over, I turned off the VHS and the T.V.

Amorpho said good-bye and thanks, after that, I got ready for bed. "Maybe he does like me." I said before closing my eyes. I woke up earlier than I usually do, so I went downstairs and noticed mom was just cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Karen." She greeted. "Good morning, I'm to go for a walk, okay?" I asked. "Okay, but put some clothes on." She said. I laughed and did what she told me to do. I got downstairs and called for Stormy, our Siberian husky. I put the leash on him and went outside. The morning air was cool and breezy. I started to walk, while Stormy followed, every once in a while people would wave or say hi to me, I greeted them all with smiles and waves.

After my walk, I put Stormy in his house pin that dad made for him and went inside for breakfast. I smelled eggs and bacon; I sat down on a chair and started to eat. "So, who was your visitor last night?" Mom asked. "Just a friend, mom." I said and continued to eat. "I see, you two know each other well?" She continued to ask. "I just met him yesterday, but he did save me from a thief." I told her. "That was nice of him; maybe your father and I could meet him someday?" She asked. I nodded and finished my food, mom took my plate and I headed for my room. I heard the phone ring and mom answered. "Karen, it's for you!" She called out. I picked up the phone in my room, "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, want to hang out?" Sarah asked. "Sure, where at, Sarah?" I asked. "How about at the park, I have something to tell you."

We hung up and I headed out the door, while telling my mom what I was doing.

Chapter 3 – Amorpho

I saw Karen meet up with one of her friends at the park. I took the form of a black cat, but so badly did I want to go say hello to her. They started walking and I eavesdropped into their conversation. "I heard that James is going to ask you to prom." Her friend said. I felt a pang in my chest while I begged myself not to think about it. "He is? I don't know if I'd say yes, though. I told you once before Sarah, I'm not going to prom." She said. 'That means she won't get cuddly with some guy.' I thought. "Karen, you're a senior! Surely you want to remember everything about it, and prom is one way of doing it." The one named Sarah said. Karen sighed and told her she'd think about it.

"So anyways, did that 'Amorpho' guy come back to see you?" Sarah asked. 'They're talking about me!' I thought in excitement. "Yeah, he did." She replied. "Aw, did you guys do anything?" Sarah asked. "If you mean by sex, then no. All we did was eat popcorn and watch a movie." She said. Sarah laughed, "I still think he likes you, disagree with me all you want, but I can feel it." She said. I saw Karen roll her eyes, "I don't think he does, and besides, I'm not ready for a relationship right now." She said. I felt as if my heart was taken out fiercely and ripped up to shreds.

"You can't fool me, Karen. You like him too. Just because Jacob broke your heart last year, doesn't mean you can't love again." Sarah told her. 'Who's Jacob?' I asked myself. "I know that, but this guy might just be pretending to like me for some weird joke and really, I just think of him as friend." She said. 'I'll just be a friend to her. That's so encouraging for me, because out of the good deed I did fir her, I'll just be a good friend.' I thought. "Aw, look, a kitty!" Sarah awed and picked me up. I just stared up at her and meowed. "Karen, look how adorable he is." She said. I saw Karen look at me and smiled, "He is rather cute." She agreed. 'That's as close as a flirt that I can get.'

I pushed myself away from Sarah and ran away. 'Better head off before she starts to name me.' I thought. I hid in an alleyway and shifted back to my ghostly form. "Well, best start as friends before starting a relationship." I muttered and flew off. 'I don't think I can find someone else to prank, I'll try later, or maybe tomorrow.' I thought to myself, I decided to check up on Karen again. When I got to the park, Karen and her friend weren't there, 'Maybe they went to her home.' I thought and flew there, I checked in her room, but they weren't there either. I looked everywhere until I saw them at a café. I peeked through the window and saw that a random guy was talking to them. I shifted into a black cat again and went inside.

People were yelling and awing, but I ignored. I got to their table and eavesdropped once again. "So, how's your partner?" Sarah asked. "Good, tomorrow's our six month anniversary, I can't wait!" The guy said. 'Oh, so he's a homosexual, I have nothing to worry about.' I thought. "Aw, that's so sweet, congratulations." Karen said. I heard the guy say thanks. "Hey, Matt, you'll never guess what." Sarah said. "What?" The guy named Matt asked. "Karen has found herself a guy friend, soon to be boyfriend." She said. I heard the guy make an exciting noise, "Oh, who is it?" He asked. "His name's Amorpho." Sarah laughed. "Amorpho, that's a weird name." He said. "My name isn't weird!' I muttered. "Did you hear something?" Karen asked. "No, but I think you're just trying to change the subject."

"No, I'm not; I just thought I heard something." I heard her say. "Karen, tell me about this, 'Amorpho' guy. I need to approve of him before you start getting all googley eyes at him." Matt said. Sarah and Karen laughed. 'What kind of world is this when a person needs a friends' permission to love someone. Back when I was alive, all we needed was the parent's permission and we were set.' I thought. "He's nice, but Sarah told me he likes to pull pranks on people, so the way he's been treating me is a prank." She concluded. "No I'm not!" I accidentally shouted, I quickly ran under the table. "Oh, I think he's here, stalking you Karen." Sarah said. Karen playfully hit Sarah. 'I need to control myself, another slip out of my mouth and I'll blow my cover.' I thought. Sarah and Karen left the café and I followed them.

They went to Karen's home; I peeked through her bedroom window, "Did he shift into anyone?" Sarah asked. "At first, he shifted into Joshua, then to his normal look, and then he changed into Johnny Depp." She answered. 'And she liked it.' I thought and laughed. "That is cool, did you guys kiss?" She asked. "No, we barely know each other, Sarah!" Karen said. Sarah laughed, "I know, I know, I just wanted to see your reaction." She excused. Karen chuckled and began to look in my direction; I quickly moved to the side and prayed she didn't see me. "I thought I saw someone." Karen said. "Maybe it's Amorpho, came to see you!." Sarah said. I then heard footsteps coming to the window, I started to fly away when I heard someone clear her throat, I turned and saw Sarah.

"Came to see Karen, didn't you Amorpho?" She teased. "Maybe, what's it to you?" I told her. "She's my best friend; you need my approval if you're going to see her." Sarah said. 'This is irritating.' I thought. "Well, you know what? Back when I was alive, our friends didn't care who you dated, and certainly didn't want to give other friends the approval of who to date. Also, it was the parents who did need the approval; otherwise, you would've had to say good-bye to that person who asked you out." I told her. Sarah scoffed, "Well, welcome to today, Mr. Amorpho, it's not back then." She said in a know-it-all tone. I chuckled, "I also remember that we didn't take crap from people like you, we were allowed to smack them until they bled, as well. I'd think if there were less people like you, this world might start to be a better place." I said. Sarah looked at Karen, "I like this guy. I'm sure your parents would approve."

Sarah said good-bye to Karen and left. "I'm confused." I announced, Karen laughed and gestured for me to enter. "She was testing you to see how you reacted to people nowadays. Sarah's practicing to become an actress, and I believe she did well with this act." She explained. I nodded. "Did you eavesdrop on us the whole day?" Karen asked. "I got bored, and I was interested in what all you were doing." I said. "Oh, so you were to black cat." Karen guessed. I nodded, "Who's Matt's partner?" I asked. Karen laughed, "His name is Michael, but I don't know him that well, but you have no need to be jealous. Especially since everyone I know seems to think you love me or something." She said. "I do."

"You…what?" She asked. "I do, love you. Ever since I met you, I felt a spark in my heart, and ever since then, I couldn't get you out of my mind. There came a point where I accidentally shifted into you simply because I thought of you." I said. She looked at me for a long time, I was beginning to worry that I was going to get rejected. But she walked up to me and kissed me where she thought my mouth was, if I had one. "This might make it easier." I said and shifted into the form I thought I should've looked like. She smiled and kissed me again, finally got my mouth. When we departed from the kiss, she told me to stay with her until she fell asleep.

Chapter 4 – Karen

I fell asleep around eleven, I expected Amorpho to leave, but he didn't. When I awoke, he was still there, only asleep. He was still in the form when we kissed. 'Wait, we kissed?' I asked myself. 'Oh my gosh, we did! I'm in love with a ghost, what is wrong with me?' I almost cried. 'Cool down, Karen. It's alright; loving a ghost can't be all bad, right?' I assured myself. I went to the bathroom and began to take a shower, the hot water felt well after the breezy night. I closed my eyes and pictured Amorpho as Johnny Depp again. I shook my head and went back to taking a shower. I got out and got dressed, I found Amorpho still in my bedroom, only awake this time.

"What was your human life like?" I asked. "My human life, well, I remember that I pulled pranks, no surprise there, but I also wore costumes to make children think I shifted into them." He said. "Well, I guess that explains why you are always pulling pranks and shifting into anything you want." I said. He nodded, "Each of our ghost powers symbolizes what all we did before we died." He scooted closer to me when I sat down on my bed. "Like say, if someone was a cashier, and that person dies and becomes a ghost, wouldn't she have the power to control money?" I asked. He nodded, "Something like that." He said and looked at me, "You talk in your sleep." He said and smiled. 'Oh crap, I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing.' I hoped. "What all did I say?"

"You talked about how you felt that day I saved you." He answered. I nodded and laid down. "It wasn't embarrassing, and if it makes you feel better, when I was still alive I sued to sleepwalk and talk while sleeping. As much as I'd like if I didn't remember that part about my past." He said to me. I laughed and nodded, "that's probably something you'd keep to yourself." I told him. He nodded and lay down with me. "Did kissing me feel too weird for you?" Amorpho asked. I shook my head, "Actually, it felt nice." I said. He smiled and nodded. "At one point, did you ever marry?" I asked. He shook his head, "I never married, at least I don't remember I did. But I do remember that I came close."

'If she's a ghost, I better be on guard.' I thought. "She died before I proposed, but don't worry, she went to heaven instead of turning into a ghost, like me, so no competition." He said. I laughed, "Was she pretty?" I asked. He nodded, "Not as pretty as you, though. I'm not just saying that either, you're so much more beautiful than she was. Nicer, too." He said. I felt my face warm, 'I'm blushing in front of him, he must think I'm easy.' I thought. "Her blush wasn't as pretty as yours, either. I might make you blush more often, that color suits you."

"Thanks." I said and tried to stop blushing. Amorpho chuckled and put his hand to my cheek, "I'm afraid I must go. But, I'll come again." He promised and kissed my cheek and left. My smile widened and I got up from my bed, 'He thinks I'm beautiful.' I giggled. 'Karen, get a grip, don't get too excited.' I thought to myself. I shook my head, 'I wonder how he died.' I thought and went downstairs and fixed some breakfast, fried eggs and hash browns. After I ate, I took Stormy for a walk, we walked about two miles and went back home. I fed him and gave him some water. "I heard you talking to a boy last night, was he the same from last time?" Mom asked. "Yeah, he came back to say hi."

"That's nice, but you should've introduced him to your father and I." Mom said. "Next time he comes, I will. Promise." I said. "Good, I also heard him faintly say, 'Feeling weird about that kiss." Mom said, wanting an answer. 'It's like my mom has super hearing.' I thought. "Alright, we had one kiss, that was it, mom." I said and put the plate up in the sink. Mom half-smiled, "He must really like you, but I'd appreciated it if you would've let us approved of him first." She said. I nodded, "I know mom, I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's alright, just don't go having sex; a responsibility of a child is too much for a teenager." She warned. "Mom, he hasn't even mentioned or gestured sex once, it was just one kiss." I said. "Okay, but if he does, you tell him off and go tell either your father or I."

I nodded and went back to my room, I turned on the T.V and switched every channel until the news came on, the news anchor was telling of some heroic act by a guy named Danny Phantom. 'I heard of that guy before. He came here one time.' I thought. I noticed something familiar about Danny Phantom, his last name is similar to Fenton, and he looks a lot like Danny Fenton from Amity Park. "Danny Phantom…Danny Fenton. Danny, I know your secret now, you really are lucky that people don't pay much attention to this type of stuff." I muttered. I remember last time I visited Amity Park, an evil side of him was there, I could tell because he was doing stuff he normally wouldn't do, and actually, I'm surprised I knew that much. It was also weird that he kept talking to me about in some future; he and I are in love. 'Creepy.' My only thought was, but no w that changed; Danny stopped him and changed his future.

'Everyone deserves as second chance, Danny. Even you.' I thought and changed to a cartoon channel. I watched that for a little bit, and then my phone rang. I turned off the T.V and answered the phone, "So, what all happened?" Sarah asked. "We talked, and you were right, he does love me." I said. Sarah laughed, "I told you he did. SO, how did he confess?" She asked. "I told him everyone's suspicions of him loving me, and he said, "I do." And then we...uh...kissed." I answered. "Aw, Karen finally has a boyfriend!" Sarah cooed. "Shut it, Sarah!" I laughed. "Alright, I will. I just called to know what all happened." She said and bid farewell and hung up. 'Oh Sarah, you're a different one.'

I went downstairs and saw my mom reading the newspaper, and dad on the computer. "Karen, your mom told me you met a boy, she also said that you two kissed?" Dad asked. "Yeah." I said. "Don't kiss next time, not until we meet this boy. I need to set some rules to that kid." He said. "Okay, dad, I will." I said and went to the basement and grabbed me a can of 'Mountain Dew'. I went back upstairs and went to my room. I opened the can and took a drink from the cold can. I heard a knock come from the window, I looked and it wasn't who I expected. "Joshua, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I just wanted to know if you'd go to prom with me." He said. "For the last time Joshua, I'm not going to prom! Now, go ask someone else." I suggested. Joshua shook his head, "I don't want anyone else, I want you." He said. "Well, too bad Joshua, I'm already taken."

I slammed the window shut and laid down on my bed. 'I can't believe he just asked me to prom again! Well, maybe now he'll leave me alone, now that I told him I was taken.' I thought. Another knock came at my window, 'I'm popular today.' I thought and opened the window; Amorpho came in and looked at me. "What?" I asked. "I saw Joshua in a raging fit from your house, did you tick him off?" He asked. I nodded, "He tried to ask me to prom again, I said now, and then slammed the window in his face." I told him. "He must have some obsession over you. How long has he been doing this?" He asked. "the past two years. I don't like him much as a boyfriend and I let him down each time as nicely as I could, but he keeps going at it." I said. "Have you talked to your parents about it?" He asked. I nodded, "Yes, I have. They called his parents and told them about it, and I guess his parents didn't do anything."

Amorpho shifted into the same guy as last time. "Oh, if you don't mind, my parents would like to meet you."

Chapter 5 – Amorpho

"Your parents want to meet me?" I asked. She nodded, "Yep, now come please." She said and grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. "Do we finally get to meet him?" Came a deep voice that could put Christopher Lee to shame. "Yeah, mom and dad, this is Amorpho. Her parents studied me from head to toe, "He doesn't look like the type to take down thieves." Her father said. "Um, Amorpho didn't beat up the thief." Karen said. "Oh? What did he do then?" Dad asked. "He picked me up, and flew away from him." She said. Her dad began to laugh, "Good one, Karen. Now really, what did he do?" He asked again. "Sir, Karen's telling the truth. I literally picked her up and saved her from the thief by picking her up and flying away."

"Excuse me, but how is that possible?" Her mom asked. "I'm a ghost that can change appearances." I said. To prove my point, I shifted into my ghostly form. Her mom stared at me, wide-eyed, her father looked somewhat impressed. "Well, Karen was very fortunate that you were there when she was being attacked by that criminal. For that, I thank you. As for dating or whatever, my daughter, no sex or any grabbing personal areas. Other than that, I'm fine with it, now how about you dear?" Her dad asked her mom. "As for what Karen's father said, I as well thank you for saving my daughter. No touching her personal areas or sex, as her father said. But, I may have to get used to seeing you like that." She said. "I can change back." I suggested. "No, that's fine." She chuckled and grabbed Karen's father and went to the other room. "That wasn't that bad, now was it?"

"I didn't say it was going to." I said. Karen looked at me, "Your expression said it all. You were nervous." She said. I shifted back to the form I was using and sat down on the sofa. "Your father has a deep voice, anyone would be nervous." I said. "You're scared of my dad?" Karen asked. I nodded, "I feel as if he could bring me back from the dead and kill me all over again." I said. Karen laughed, "Most of my friends would agree with you, but he's really nice if you're on his good side." She said. "Am I on his good side?" I asked. "Right now you are, don't worry, they like you already." She assured. I smiled and pulled her to me and made her sit on my lap. Someone knocked on the door; Karen got up from my lap and answered. Soon, there was squealing and hugging. "Tara, this is Amorpho, Amorpho, this is my older sister, Tara."

"So, this is your boyfriend?" The one named Tara asked. "Yeah, he is." Karen answered. "Well, Amorpho, you better treat Karen like she's a queen, you understand?" Tara warned. "Perfectly, ma'am." I replied. Tara smiled, "Good." She only said and began to talk to Karen about some trip she was on. Karen and Tara talked for what seemed like four days. "Well, better go check out my room, see if it's just like it was." Tara said and left. "Sorry we were talking forever, it's just been so long since I saw her." She said. I nodded, "It's understandable. She looks lonely, I know another ghost that would love to have a mate." I laughed. She chuckled, "Nah, it's just hard for her to find someone the same."

"Same, like what?" I asked. "Oh, Tara's a homosexual, like Matt. It's kind of hard for her to find another one in this town." She said. I nodded, and began to think. "I think there's another one not too far from this town. I shifted into one to escape some ghost hunter." I said. Karen smiled, "That could work out." She agreed. I nodded, "Would she be too mad if I told her about it, or should you tell her?" I suggested. "I should, if she found out that I told you, she'd get mad." Karen said and went to go find Tara. I looked around the living room; family pictures covered most of the walls. 'Lively living room' I thought and waited for Karen to return. 'They're probably talking for hours again.' I assumed and kept on waiting. Karen came back and sat next to me. "She said she wants to meet her, also, she was wondering if you could introduce her to her."

I nodded, "I can do that. "I said and looked at her, "Your living room is quite lovely." I complimented. She nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way. This makes me feel at home." She said. She put her head on my shoulder; in return, I put my arm around her. "What movie do you feel like watching?" Karen asked. "How about 'Atlantis, the Lost Empire'." I suggested. She nodded, "Sounds great." She said and we went to her room, and then she popped in the movie. "What's your real name, when you were human?" She asked. "I don't know, every ghost doesn't know their real name, but when they figure it out, we pass on to wherever we are set out to go." I said. "Like, if one ghost finds out her name w as Linda, and she passed on. Wouldn't she go to heaven?" She asked. "Or hell." I added. "To answer your next question, I don't know if I'm going to heaven or hell, I guess I'll find out if I ever find out what my real name is." I said. She laughed, "I can help you find your real name."

"But if I do, we won't be able to see each other anymore." I complained. "Amorpho, you've been stuck on this planet for how many years?" Karen asked. I sighed, "About forty years, give or take." I said. "Yeah, wouldn't you get tired of being here by now?" She asked. I nodded, "But then I met you." I said. "I'm so glad we did meet each other, and each day I'm falling more in love with you. I love you so much that I want to help you reach the paradise that is heaven." Karen said. I nodded and kissed Karen's cheek, "Thank you. I love you, too. But I don't know if I'll be ready to say good-bye when my time comes." I said. Karen caressed my cheek and smiled, "You don't have to say good-bye, just look at me and tell me you love me when you leave."

I nodded, "I think I can handle that." I said and pushed her down the bed and I lay down next to her. "Someday, when you reach heaven, we'll lay just like this, and enjoy our company." I promised. I looked over at Karen, she was smiling. 'Her smile, so beautiful.' I thought to myself. "Amorpho, you're shifting into me." She warned. "What? Oh, let me fix that." I said and shifted back, "There, that's better, I hope." I said and closed my eyes, replaying what all happened today. 'I'm a ghost, and I got a human girlfriend.' I thought. "Do you think it was destiny that brought us together?" Karen asked. "I believe so, but I also think that god gave me a chance to get a look at the world before I leave, and I'm thankful."

"Yeah, I can call Sarah and see if she could look up your past." She suggested. I nodded, then I heard yelling going on downstairs. Karen and I rushed to see what was going on, her parents were arguing with Tara. "What's going on?" Karen asked. "Your dear sister here wants you and your boyfriend to have her baby." Her mom answered. "What does she mean by that?" I asked Karen. "Oh, Tara wants a baby, but she wants you and I to conceive it." She told me. "Oh. I get it." I said and went quiet. "But that's not going to happen. Tara, if you want a baby you can either adopt or get a boyfriend." Her mom said. "I'm okay with it." Karen announced. I lowered to Karen's ear, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Karen? I mean, I promised your parents I wouldn't have sex with you." I said. "Yes, I'm sure." She said and looked at her parents. "I owe Tara, and if this is what she wants of me to repay her, then I'll do it."

"Karen, there are other ways to repay your sister." Her dad said. "Father, I want Karen to repay me with a baby, neither of you can change my mind." She said. I heard her mom sigh, "Fine, but it's only for you. If you change your mind then, oh well, you're still keeping it." Her mom warned.

Chapter 6 – Karen

'I can't believe mom and dad agreed to this. I mean, I'll do it for Tara, but what would happen if I didn't' get pregnant, would she make me try so many times that I would get sick of it and quit?' I asked myself. "What's troubling you?" Amorpho asked. I looked at him, he was expressionless, but I could tell he wasn't happy about my decision. "What if I don't get pregnant and Tara keeps making me try until I get sick of it and quit?" I asked. Amorpho went silent and sighed, "I think your parents only want you to do this one time, for now. I mean, I don't even know if you will get pregnant or not if you're baring my child. Believe me, I'd rather not do this myself, it seems way too soon. But, I am a ghost, remember?" He said. I nodded, "I know you did promise my family that you wouldn't have sex with me, but I need to do this. Wouldn't you understand?"

He shook his head, "No, I wouldn't understand, I don't even know my human self, except for some." He said. I nodded, "I'm sorry." I apologized. He nodded, "its okay, tonight, I hope it'll be fast that we won't remember half of what we did." He said. I looked at the clock, it was evening already. "Here, let me take a shower." I said and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and wrapped a towel over my body and went to my room, and lay down on the bed. He looked at one of my posters and shifted into Chris Hemsworth, I shook my head, "If you're going to do this, then shift into the form you want, not what you think I want." I said. He nodded and shifted back, "Okay…um…let's start?" He suggested. I nodded, and he then took of his underwear and got on top of me, he leaned in and kissed me while his body slid against mine.

He lowered his head and began to kiss my neck, "I love you." He whispered. "I love you, too." I whispered back. We heard yelling coming from Tara's room, "Mom and dad must be arguing with her again." I suggested. I have to admit, it did ruin the moment for me, but Amorpho seemed to be grateful for it, but continued nonetheless. "I'm guessing they're arguing about us." He said. He told me to wait a moment and disappeared. He came back and got on top of me gain, "Yeah, they're arguing about us again."

Soon, the arguing stopped and someone knocked on my door. "Karen, let me in. Don't even waste time on putting on your clothes." My mom said. I opened the door; it looked like mom was crying. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked. "Your father and I tried to make your sister see reason that you're too young to be pregnant, but she didn't listen and slapped both of us." She said. "Tara slapped you?" I asked. My mom nodded, "Your father dragged her downstairs to talk to her." She said and left. "We can do this another day, if you want." Amorpho said. "No, I'm not doing this again for a long time." I said and put my clothes back on. "Was I that bad?" He asked. "No, but you are right, it's too soon." I said. We went downstairs, I saw Tara sitting down on a chair while dad was pacing back and forth across the room in front of her. "Tara, I'm very ashamed of you, not only have you been arguing with us, but you seem to think you have the all authority to hit me, but also your mother! You know, I can call the cops on you for that, but that was not I was raised. I was raised to discipline, and that's exactly what I'm going to do, Tara."

Dad got out the familiar paddle he used to spank me with, "Tara, get off the chair." Dad ordered. Tara didn't move an inch. "Tara, get off your lazy ass off the chair right now!" Dad ordered again. 'He's really angry, if he's cursing.' I thought. But Tara stayed exactly where she was. Dad then grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, and whooped her with the paddle. I heard Tara grunt, "You know Tara, he wouldn't have to hit you harder wit hit if you wouldn't just got off the chair when he told you to." Mom said. "Shut up, mom." Tara yelled. "You do not talk to your mother like that." Dad said and whooped her again. This time, Tara grunted louder. "Tara, if you no longer treat your mother and I like this, I'll stop spanking you. But, the next time you try to hurt us, physically, I'm afraid I'll turn you in."

"I thought that wasn't how you were raised." Tara finally said. "Well, when I was little, I learned fast enough to not get into trouble, when I did, I got the paddle and got warned if I try to do that again, they'd take it to the police." He said, "Now, you better not do that again." Mom warned and headed to her room. "Amorpho, let's go back upstairs." I whispered and headed back to my room. Amorpho followed shortly when I entered my room. "I didn't know parents still do that." He said. "Some do, but others are afraid that they would get mad at them and never talk to them again." I said. "I notice that quite a lot when I visit other places."

I put on a pair of pajamas and laid down on my bed, "I remember when I got spanked. It was so bad." I said. "What did you do?" He asked. "I took my dads' expensive pocket watch and put it into a piano." I said. Amorpho chuckled, "He must've loved that pocket watch." He said. "It's been passed down from generation to generation. It's a very old pocket watch." I said. Amorpho nodded, "I see, did he give it to you, or Tara?" He asked. I chuckled, "He gave it to me." I said. "I would've thought he'd give it to your sister." He said. "I know, but Tara would've sold it for something she wanted. So, he trusts me with it." I said. Amorpho nodded, "Do you still have it?" He asked. "Of course I do, I'd never sell anything that means so much to my dad." I said. "Looks like someone was raised well, kids when I was still alive, as far as I know, knew respect and loyalty. But kids nowadays, seem to have no respect, or loyalty. Instead, there are kids who steal, and do drugs, sneak out at night to get laid."

I nodded, "People are like that in my school. My friends and I like to pick out which ones are going to end up pregnant, addicted, or jobless. But it looks like I might end up pregnant." I said. "Hold on." He said and went inside me, soon I felt cold and I began to shiver. He came back out, "No, you're not going to be pregnant, the sperm that reached your egg, it died and went away." He said. I sighed in relief, "If I got pregnant now, my chances of graduating high school would've been gone." I said. We both laughed for a good while, my phone rang and I answered it, "Karen, I looked up on Amorpho's past, and I need to come over. Can I?" Sarah asked. "Yes, you can." I said and hung up. "Amorpho, Sarah's on her way, she may have an answer to your past." "Oh, if it's true, that means I won't get to see you anymore." He said and looked down. "hey, it'll be okay, when Sarah comes, we can go to the park and we can find out about your past there."

He nodded, "That does sound nice." He agreed and we waited for Sarah to arrive. Soon; the doorbell rang, "Who could that be at this time?" I heard mom say as she opened the door. "Mom, its Sarah, let her in." I called out. I heard Sarah come up the stairs and enter my room. "Okay, I searched up on your boyfriends' past and I printed out the page." She said. I nodded, "Great, thank you, Sarah. How about we go to the park and he can read it there." I suggested. Sarah nodded, "That's a great idea." She said and we all went downstairs. "We're going to the park, we won't take long. I got my cell." I told mom. She nodded and we headed to the park.

Chapter 7 – Amorpho

We got to the park in no time, but I wished it took hours to get there. 'I don't want to leave Karen. I'll miss her so much.' I kept thinking over and over. We stopped at the bridge and Sarah handed me the papers. Each word felt familiar to me, and each sentence I remembered. My real name was Alex Matt Osborne, and I worked at a Halloween store. I met a woman named Mary, and fell in love with her. But she did of cancer a month later after I proposed. I felt so bad, I couldn't bare the thought of leaving her. The same feeling I feel about Karen, on about how after this, I'll have to leave her. Shortly after Mary's death, I was murdered by her brother, Jackson.

I awoke in a office where a lady dressed in white was sitting. She told I was dead, but couldn't make it to heaven because I didn't' remember who I was. She gave a mirror and I saw myself, I thought about how hideous I was, no face, only eyes that were covered with glasses, and my outfit was like how I dressed on Halloween night. The lady in white told me I would meet a girl and her with her friend, I will discover who I was, she also told me that I would fall in love with her. I didn't believe her, but now that it's actually happened, I believe her now. I opened my eyes and looked at Karen, "I remember everything." I said. Karen smiled, "That's good, and I'm going to miss you." She said. "I'm going to miss you, too. Hey, maybe I'll see you in heaven?" She asked. I began to disappear, "Yeah, see you in heaven." I promised. "Oh, you can't see it, but I'm smiling right now."

Karen and her friend started laughing, "Karen, I love you." I said and finally disappeared completely and braced myself for heaven's light.

Chapter 8 – Karen

"I'm going to miss him." I told Sarah. She agreed and went home, when I arrived, mom asked me where Amorpho went. "He's in heaven now, mom. Sarah and I help him get his memory back." I said. She smiled, "that's wonderful, Karen! Don't be sad, dear, you'll see him again." She said and excused herself. I went to my room and lay down on my bed and started to cry. 'I'm glad I helped him on what he needed to do, but I miss him so much.' I thought and as soon as I was done crying, I fell asleep.

Years Later

That was when I was young, when I had brown hair, instead of white. My grandchildren, all grown up and always wanting to hear the story about how a ghost fell in love with a human. I looked out the window, cloudless, sunny day. Perfect weather for a walk, but my nimble limbs wouldn't handle it much. I smiled as I watched little kids play games outside, riding bicycles, or skateboards. I closed my eyes and took one last breath before I braced myself to see heaven's light, and to see my beloved family, friends, and my beloved Alex Matt Osborne.

The End


End file.
